


Saved

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-12
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian Kinney's come back to Healy. It's a small town that holds his past, and in it he finds a 19-year-old that could possibly be his future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“That’ll be $30 even.” Justin smiled. Or tried to, the pounding in his head making it damn near impossible for him to even find the will to do so. And then there was the buzzing that filled his ears non-stop. But he had even less control over that.

The trucker handed over the money and left, the ringing of the bell at the door marking his exit.

And still the buzzing continued. God, what he wouldn’t give for a few minutes of piece and quiet.

Shutting the cash register firmly, Justin turned around to look dully at the source of all the noise that was sitting on the counter next to the Slurpee machine..

“...and then I told him he could go screw himself. Because, hello, who does he think he is standing me up? And do I even get a phone call? No. He’s too busy passed out in the back of his pick-up with an empty bottle of Wild Turkey. Anyway, we are so - “

“Daph, “ Justin interrupted with an indulgent smile, “who told you to go out with Billy Carlson in the first place? It takes him 30 minutes alone to form a complete sentence.”

“He has a nice truck,” Daphne said in a voice that implied that it was the stupidest question she’d ever heard. “Besides, he was merely a distraction until I can get the hell out of this town.”

“And now you need to find a new distraction. Well, how about something that actually pays?”

Daphne made a face, all the while helping herself to a Sprite she pulled out of the fridge. “No, thanks. Besides, I get tired just watching you work here every day.”

“And you are. Here every day, I mean.” The smile he gave her was saccharine-sweet, but then turned to one that was barely contrite. “I know how you feel about me, but you have to know...we can never be together. My heart belongs to another.”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Yeah...to another gender! Shut up, asshole. You know your going to miss me like crazy once college starts.”

Justin merely answered with a nod of his head, because the bell rang again, and in came walking Michael Novotny.

Michael was a manager at the Big Q in Cedar City, a town 10 miles from Healy, which was were Justin and Daphne lived. Michael recently moved back to Healy, too. No one knew why, but Daphne had proclaimed on more than one occasion, in private of course, that it was a “pretty fucking stupid move.” Justin didn’t understand it either. But then again he didn’t know why anyone would want to live here by choice.

“Hey, Michael.” Justin greeted the dark-haired man with a small smile. 

“Justin...Daphne.” Michael gave them each a nod, and then went straight to business. Things had always been a little awkward between Michael and “kids” like Justin and Daphne. Justin didn’t quite understand it, but Daphne, the know-it-all of all know-it-all’s chalked it up to bad high school experiences.

“How do you figure? ” Justin had responded with a smirk.

“He’s not comfortable around teenagers. Which I think means that as a teenager he never found his niche among his classmates. He was probably a loner. Isolated by his peers and therefore....”

Justin recalls Daphne saying more after that, but whenever she starts using words like ‘niche’, Justin knows it’s time to tune her out. A total psych major in training. NYU had better watch out.

Michael paid for gas, two packs of cigarettes and left without another word. Which was kind of odd, because for the six months that Justin had been working at Pete’s Pit Stop, Michael had never bought cigarette’s before. 

Daphne’s lip’s were now pursed as she watched Michael’s retreating back. “Seeing him makes me remember something I forgot to tell you...”

Justin yawned, he’d been on since six this morning, and pushed long strands of blonde hair out of his eyes. “If it’s that Debbie has added to her lawn collection, then don’t bother. I’ve already seen the statue of the dwarf mooning everyone who passes by.”

Daph shook her head.“No, not that. It was about Michael...my mom mentioned it the other day. Something about a - wait, that’s it. The cigarettes!

Justin shrugged, and began to toy with the fan next to the register. The heat in the store had seemingly tripled. “What about them? Maybe he picked up the habit. Another person has succumbed to nicotine hell.”

“Do you remember Brian Kinney?” Daphne had ignored his previous statement, and was now visibly excited.

Met with a clueless look from the blonde, Daphne quickly shook her head in remembrance.

“No, you wouldn’t. He left before you guys moved here.”

Justin vaguely remembers a 10-year-old version of himself on the first day at a new school. He was hanging out alone by the swings during recess when a freckled faced, light-brown haired girl came up to him and asked him to help her find her lost contact. He shyly agreed, only to later find out that she didn’t wear contacts. They’d been best friends ever since.

“A day I still have nightmares about,” Justin quipped. “So who’s Brian Kinney?”

“Well, for one thing, he smokes like a chimney. And he was Michael’s best friend for as long as he lived here. He left right after high school. I think he told people he was going to join the Navy or some shit.”

That couldn’t just be it. Daphne wouldn’t be practically glowing if that was all there was to the guy.

“And?” Justin prompted, reaching over to snatch the Sprite bottle from her to take a sip. A bottle she was going to pay for this time, he reminded himself.

“Let’s see...” Daphne sighed, like it was such a chore for her to fill in Justin on all the local gossip. Gossip she lived for. 

“There were rumors that he killed a guy in some attempted robbery. Spent time in prison and everything, before they had to transfer him to a mental institution. And then there are your rumors about how he dealt drugs and operated a prostitution ring. There’s even one that he slept with his gym teacher senior year. Cost the guy his job and everything.”

Justin nodded. The guy sounded like a real winner. Someone the Healy High Alumni Association could really be proud of.

“But most importantly,” Daphne continued on, then pausing for effect, “he was also completely fucking hot. If he still looks the way he did then...I’m so whoring myself out to his every whim.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “So does this re-telling of the 'Legend of Brian Kinney’ mean that the man himself is home?”

“Yes, it does, my dear Watson.” Daphne said with mock pride at Justin’s brilliant deductive reasoning.

“I’ve also heard that he’s staying with Michael until he can find his own place. Which has got me thinking...”

Michael only lived a few roads down from Justin’s parent’s house. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where this was going.

“We should-“

“No, Daph.”

“Come on, don’t you want to be neighborly?”

“Hell no.”

“You’re off work in an hour anyway. What else do you have planned?”

“Nothing. But I’m not playing welcoming committee to Healy’s newly returned psycho.”

“You don’t know that. I told you they were only rumors.”

Justin only shook his head as he eyed a car pulling up to one of the gas pumps outside. 

“Did I mention that he was hot?” Daphne cajoled. “You never know, maybe he likes blonde boy ass.”

“‘Was hot’ could be key words in his case,” Justin replied blandly, arms crossed over his chest in a stubborn manner.

“Fine,” Daphne said indignantly, hopping off the counter to slip her flip-flops back on. “Don’t come with me. But it’s not like I’m actually going to go to the door bearing a casserole. I just want to try and get a glimpse of him. However, let it forever be on your conscience if I never return.”

Let it also be known that the last sentence was uttered with the biggest of pouts.

Daphne was just pushing open the door to leave, when Justin felt himself quickly cave in. He was such a sucker for Daphne’s drama queen antics.

Closing his eyes tightly, he growled out, “pick me up at the house at three.”

To Daphne’s credit, she didn’t squeal out loud at her victory until she was halfway to her car.


	2. Saved

Justin simply lay there. Eyes closed. Face serene. A gentle breeze blowing through his hair. He totally could fall asleep like this. In fact, he was on his way already...

“Justin! Would you sit up and look. You’re supposed to be spying with me.”

...but no such luck.

Groaning and rubbing his eyes, Justin adjusted the passenger seat of the old gray Toyota back to it’s former upright position.

“Daph, he’s not here. Look,” Justin pointed to the empty parking spot in front of the small red brick house. “Michael’s not even home. Now Nancy Drew, can we go?”

“No. Let's just give it another 20 minutes.”

Justin slumped in his seat like a petulant child. “Well, I don’t see how we’re gonna see this Kinney guy when he’s in there, surrounded by four walls, and we’re all the way over here. Though from this view, it seems that Michael definitely needs to cut his grass.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Daphne sweetly replied. Her eyes were jumping back and forth between all the windows around the house.

Justin leaned his head back and thought of all the other things he could actually be doing, like....what? Fill out college applications? Yeah, right.

Daphne nudged Justin with an elbow. “Don’t think about it.”

Eyebrows raised in her direction. “What?”

“You know what,” Daphne replied firmly. “I can always tell with you. That little space between your eyes crinkles up. You remind me of Lolly, my grandma’s Shar-pei.”

Justin made a face at her.

“You’re gonna get out of here, Justin. I know it. I can’t wait for the day your some eccentric artist who charges five hundred thousand dollars for a painting of a bowl of fruit.”

Justin snorted softly. “Five hundred thou? Please. It’s a million or nothing, baby. ”

Daphne grinned brightly, but it then dimmed due to the sad, wistful expression on her friend’s face. 

Sensing that they needed to get off of this topic immediately, Justin cleared his throat and motioned towards the house before them.

“So, why do you think he came back? If he is back, that is.”

Resting her chin on the steering wheel, Daphne shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe he struck out at everything else and decided to come back home.”

At least he got out, Justin thought, but didn’t say it out loud.

“God,” Daphne whined after a short silence. “It becomes painfully obvious you have no life when your sitting in a car with your gay best friend waiting to get a look at some old guy you hardly ever knew. Alas, that is the life we lead in fair Healy.”

“Fuck you, Daph,” Justin grinned. “ I don’t even care who this guy is. It’s like we’re at the goddamn zoo waiting for the monkeys to come out of their cave. 

“More like a tiger,” a completely new voice drawled out.

Daphne screamed at the same time Justin nearly jumped out of his skin.

Mouth gaping, Justin stared at the man now suddenly leaning against his window. His _open_ window. 

But to say that Justin’s shock was just at the man’s sudden appearance wouldn’t be completely accurate. 

Tall and lean, while wearing a pair of faded jeans and an unbuttoned black shirt, their new arrival was gorgeous.

He had slightly long auburn hair; the length of it framing deep hazel eyes. Stubble surrounded a strong jaw and red lips. And Justin felt his right hand involuntarily reach for a pencil that wasn’t there.

And those lips now wore a smile, a smirk really, that had a dangerous edge to it. “Sure is a nice day for a stakeout.”

With wide eyes, Justin swallowed hard. “We - I’m Justin Taylor,” and without looking, with his thumb, he pointed at the young woman beside him, “that’s Daphne. We were just -“

“I know what you were doing,” the man interrupted. His smile now gone, as he coolly looked down at him.

The blonde felt a shiver go through his body as those eyes seemed to look right through him and then follow up with a more thorough inspection.

Stepping away from the car, the man’s arm’s raised to cross over his chest. A chest that Justin was certainly not looking at. Though all that tan skin, lean muscle and just the barest peek at a nipple was certainly something Justin thought should be stared at. 

Looking away from them and back to the house, the man spoke again. “So you’ve seen me. Now you and your little girlfriend can go. But do be sure and tell all your friends at the next sleep-over. ”

And with that he was walking away.

Justin’s eyes followed the man’s slow descent down the small slope leading back to Michael’s house. Taking in the lanky frame to gently swaying hips, Justin finally noticed for the first time that the man was barefoot. 

It wasn’t until after the stranger had disappeared into the house that Justin felt himself become filled with embarrassment, and if the dick in his pants was any indication, he was feeling a little something else as well.

Justin closed his eyes and recalled the pride he had seen in those hazel eyes. Not to mention anger. Someone obviously did not take to being thought of as a sideshow. And who would?

“How could we fucking be this stupid,” Justin breathed out, eyes finally opening as he blinked blearily at the stoic girl beside him.

Finally speaking, after holding her breath for what felt like an eternity, Daphne just shook her head. “It was my idea, I take full credit for my stupidity. But Justin, that was him, that was Brian. Shit. We need to get out of here.”

Justin was nodding absently just as he felt the car’s engine come to life. 

Somehow he had known immediately, not needing to be told, because how could that man be anyone else but who he was looking for. 

*******

Michael finally got back home a little after five. He’d had to stop by his mom and Uncle Vic’s place, and a visit to their home was never short by any standards, but this time it was downright freakin' long. There had been question after question about his new house guest, but they were questions he had no answers to. Well, no, there was one.

“Is he still a skinny twig?”

Michael had answered yes, and that had been enough for Ma to get that smug, satisfied look in her eye, like just knowing that Brian Kinney’s weight gain or lack thereof meant that she still knew exactly who he was. 

Please. She hadn’t a clue.

Walking into the dark house, Michael tossed his keys and Brian’s boxes of cigarettes onto the coffee table in the den. 

“Brian?” 

The sound of a lighter went off to his right, startling him, and his eyes followed the flame as it illuminated a face he had missed so much all these years.

To say that he had been surprised when Brian had called him a few weeks ago, would be an understatement. He had been flabbergasted. The last time the two had any contact whatsoever was a year ago when Michael got a postcard with a picture of a palm tree on it. It was postmarked Miami, FL, and simply read:

_Always..._

_B._

The phone conversation weeks back had been awkward, and then Brian, never one to put up with too much idle chatter, had announced he was coming back. 

“Back home?” Michael asked in wonder. 

“Just back,” was the quiet reply.

Brian had asked if he could stay with Michael for a while, and Michael had enthusiastically agreed. A very casual pick-up at the bus station in Cedar City a few days later, and here they were. In the dark.

Switching the lights on, Michael shook his head.

“Jesus, what’s with sitting in the dark. A reflection of your mood, perhaps?”

Brian inhaled deeply from his joint, all the while eyeing his friend with amusement.

“How was your day, dear?” 

The words seemed completely out of place coming from that roughened up voice. But Michael found it kind of sexy anyway. Big fucking surprise that. 

Michael huffed a laugh. “Fine. And yours?”

“Just fabulous.” The tone was dry and careless, with lazy swirls of smoke leaving raspberry lips.

Michael took in Brian’s lanky body - wearing jeans only, of course - covering his too small couch, and couldn’t help but feel a little sad that he really didn’t even know who this person living in his home - and drinking the last of the milk - actually was anymore.

God, how had things gotten so fucked up? He’d tried asking, but Brian merely evaded him with smart ass remarks and flippant replies. Not wanting to push too much, he’d stopped. He figured it would all come out sooner or later.

After all, they were still Michael and Brian. ‘Bri and Mikey’. Friends till the end. Always.

Or at least he hoped.

“We had some visitors today.”

Michael perked up.“Oh? Well, I hope you told those Girl Scouts to take their cookies and fuck off.”

Brian choked out a drug-induced laugh, a giggle really. “Just some kids. A girl and a...blonde.” His voice started getting softer towards the end, and then it was just all mumbles.

Taking the hint, Michael sighed and went to work. He took Brian’s joint from him and grabbed a blanket and tossed it over the half-asleep figure, all the while hearing soft, slurred patches of speech in-between. None of it made sense to Michael, but he found himself listening intently to the quiet words just all the same.

“Kinda...beautiful. Shoulda seen it, Mikey.

Big. Big blue eyes. Such pale skin.

Like nothin’ I...I seen before.”


	3. Saved

He hated doing laundry. Not so much the separating the colors and loading them into the washer - it was the folding part of the job. And it was made ten times worse when his mom suddenly appeared, like she did this morning, and said “Oh, honey. I have a few things to put in the wash, too. Could you?”

“A few things” usually turned out to be two overflowing baskets of dirty clothes. Clothing that belonged to Jennifer, not to mention Steve, and his brat of a son Kyle.

Steve Shepard and Justin’s mom had been going out for a year when they decided to move in together. Justin being 16 at the time, and Steve’s house being the most logical place, since he had the space, not to mention four bedrooms. 

Living with two extra people was something Justin still hadn’t gotten used to. It had always just been him and his mom. He couldn’t even remember his real father, what with Jennifer divorcing Craig Taylor when Justin was only two years old, and then moving them back to the town where she had grown up. And it’s not that Justin hated Steve, he could even tolerate the 14-year-old Kyle occasionally, it’s just that he never felt like he really belonged in their little happy family tree. 

It’s not that they treated him differently after finding out he was gay, it was more like they saw it as some sort of phase he was going through. Though it probably helped that Justin had never even come close to having a relationship with another man. 

Daphne had asked him once why he’d never had a boyfriend (“There’s a few cute guys here, don’t be so picky,” she’d said), and Justin had laughed till tears came to eyes. After he had calmed down, he gently pointed out that they lived in Healy. Population three hundred and ten, soon to be three hundred and eleven, now that Missy Larson had gotten knocked up by her meat-head of a boyfriend. 

Healy, Pennsylvania, where the majority of guys his age favorite hobbies were: sports, hunting and getting drunk in the _McDonald’s_ parking lot on Friday nights. 

“Not a shit load of possibilities there, Daph. Though I could put out an ad in the ‘Healy Star’. I can see it now, _“young gay man seeks lover to share hopes and dreams with; cuddling and kinky man-sex optional.”_ Maybe too many people wouldn’t want to kick my ass. And only half the county owns guns, that’s not too many, right? I’m sure the response would be so positive and heartfelt, I can feel the tears of joy welling up in my eyes just thinking-”

“Okay, I get it!” Daphne hit him in the arm. “I’m a naive heterosexual, it’s been established. So just shut it.”

That was junior year, and they hadn’t talked about it since then. Though it didn’t mean that Daphne didn’t come running every time she heard the slightest rumor that one of Healy’s own was gay. Not that Justin cared either way.

Truth be told, he simply wasn’t interested. Not in anyone here at least. 

Justin’s mind then flashed to images of a toned, lean body and dark eyes, and was kind of unsettled to think that maybe things _had_ changed in his “not interested in anyone here” stance. 

Shit.

Saving Justin from more of his thoughts, and a possible panic attack, was Kyle’s presence now down in the basement with him. Cordless phone in hand, the teenager tossed it to Justin with a sneer. 

“It’s your friend. I won’t tell you which, since you only have one friend anyway.”

Justin deftly flipped him off, bringing the receiver up to his ear as he watched to make sure Kyle was going back up the stairs.

He heaved himself onto the washer, and skipped the normal “hello”. 

“Save me. Please, I’m begging you.”

Daphne’s giggle crackled through the line. “Poor baby. What, is it Family Day again? Breakin’ out the good ol’ _Monopoly_ board?”

Justin cringed when he heard the tell-tale sounds of male bonding coming from upstairs. The TV blaring as whoever-the-fuck just scored.

“Worse. It’s just us boys. My mom’s out picking china patterns or whatever. Like I’m sure _Wal-Mart_ has such a wide variety.”

“Wow, you really are in a mood today. Your mom’s just excited; I think it’s sweet. The wedding is in three months after all.

“She’ll finally be Mrs. Steve Shepard. Oh, happy day,” Justin responded dryly.

He heard Daphne sigh, and immediately felt bad for being such a kill-joy.

“Look, ignore me okay. I’m an inconsiderate asshole. So what’s up with you today?”

“My grandparents are over. They’ve come to say good-bye, lecture me on the dangers in NYC and hopefully slip me a few bucks.” Daphne then paused. “You are going to come over aren’t you?”

Justin smiled into the phone, and shrugged his shoulders, fully aware that Daphne couldn’t see it. “I was thinking about it. But with my schedule, who knows...”

Daphne made a gasping sound that was just short of a shriek. “If you are not here tomorrow afternoon, before I leave for the airport, I will...I don’t even know what I’ll do, but it’ll be violent. Got that, Taylor?”

“A threat, Chanders?”

“It’s a promise.”

Justin grinned. “I’m gonna miss you, Daph,” he said softly.

“Same here.” Daphne’s voice sounded a little shaky. “But let’s save the _Hallmark_ moment for tomorrow. I have a feeling there’ll be a couple of them.”

“Gotcha. So I guess your gonna be busy for the rest of the day.”

“Yeah. But I wanted to ask you before I forgot. About Brian-”

“Daph!” Justin groaned. It had been three days, and still Daphne wanted to talk about Brian Kinney.

“Hey, I’m leaving tomorrow. I can’t help it if I’m curious-”

“More like extremely nosy and all up in people’s business,” Justin interjected.

Daphne ignored him, “- I just want to let you know that if you ever happen to hear or see anything, could you maybe mention it? I mean, we’re gonna be calling each other anyway. I just thought-”

“I’m rolling my eyes so hard at you right now. You have no idea. Besides, I thought you said he was ‘scary and creepy’?”

“I did. But it doesn’t change the fact that he’s still a fucking mystery. And...he’s somewhat visually appealing. In a scary, creepy way, of course.”

“Of course. Well, I’m gonna let you go now. I’m sure your grandparents are waiting.”

Daphne gave a tiny grumble. Justin would either do it, or he wouldn’t. Sometimes you couldn’t talk him into anything. 

“Fine. See you tomorrow then?”

“I suppose.”

Justin laughed at Daphne’s muttered expletive, and they both said good-bye.

Setting the phone down, Justin yawned and let the rocking motions of the washer lull him to a half-conscious state.

Jarring him from near-comatose bliss were shouts and yells; Justin hearing Kyle’s distinct voice scream something along the lines of “Take that, fuckers!” only to be reprimanded by Steve a second later.

Justin squeezed his eyes shut tight while putting his face in his hands. 

He had to get out of here.

 

*******

Brian gave his mouth one final swipe with a napkin before standing up to gather the dirty plates to load in to the dish washer. 

He could feel eyes watching him the whole time. A feeling he had gotten somewhat used to, since that was all that Michael seemed to do since he’d arrived a week ago. But still, it was unnerving, and let’s face it, also annoying as hell. 

Brian was closing up the dishwasher, when the relative quiet of the kitchen was interrupted. 

“Where did you learn how to cook?”

With an incredulous look, Brian turned and leaned against the sink. “I made club sandwiches, Mikey. That doesn’t really classify as cooking. And if you’re expecting a home-baked pie for dessert, your in for a big disappointment”

Michael sat back further into his seat at the kitchen table. “But you couldn’t even make toast before. I was just a little surprised is all.”

“I was 18 when I left, Michael. I’m 29 now. Somehow, I managed to pick up a few things between then. It happens.”

“Yeah, it does. And I would kind of be interested in knowing how. But you don’t seem all that keen in sharing information on the last 10 years of your life.” 

Michael was trying not to feel angry, but was failing dismally. 

For a brief moment, hazel eyes flashed dangerously in Michael’s direction, before Brian’s voice took on a bored tone, as if the other man hadn’t ever said anything. 

“Seeing anyone, Mikey? Or are you still firmly carrying the torch for me?”

Still somewhat upset, Michael tried hard to stamp down a smile . “Well, at least some things never change. You’re still a conceited prick.”

Brian only gave a wolfish grin before exiting the kitchen.

Michael heard distant rustling and the sound of boot clad feet hitting wood floor, but it wasn’t until he heard the front door open that he decided to speak up. “Where are you going?” he called out. 

“To pick flowers! Jesus. Don’t worry, Mom, I’ll be back for dinner.”

Thankfully the door was already closed before any protests from Michael could reach his ears.

 

*******

Shoving hands into the pockets of his jeans, Brian walked across the field behind Michael’s house with quick strides. 

That had been close. He’d almost told Michael to fuck off and mind his own business, which wouldn’t have been completely fair, because he was fully aware that Michael had every right to be curious about where Brian had been for all this time.

He didn’t even know why he just didn’t come out and say it. It truly wasn’t that interesting of a story; at least not from his standpoint. But then again, he’d lived it. And that was exactly the reason why he was back in Healy. To get away from it.

Healy was still the same boring-as-shit town that he remembered. Yeah, there were a few new stores and whatnot, but overall it still had the same ‘Mayberry’ feel to it. Not a feel that he had exactly missed, but it was familiar, and that alone provided some source of contentment within him.

Realizing he had been walking quite a ways without really paying attention to his surroundings, Brian stopped just as he was almost through a grove of trees, to find himself at the edge of a lake.

Grover’s Lake. The name spilled softly from his lips just he inched closer to the calm, blue water. 

Memories of hot summer days spent here came to mind. Times where he and Mikey would splash around in the cool water for hours. There were also nights filled with camp-outs and games of hide and seek.

Not that all memories of Grover’s Lake are good one’s.

Brian grimaces as he also remembers that his first disastrous try at sex with a girl was here. But he refuses to delve deeper into that particular memory.

And then there were the _other_ times. Moments spent here in pain. Nights where he sat near the shore alone and put gentle fingers to bruises that were still tender to the touch, only to silently promise himself that no matter what, he was going to get out of here. 

The sound of someone’s laughter shattered the silence, causing Brian to look up as a small boat came into view on the lake.

“It’s the Connor brothers,” a voice close to Brian said quietly.

Brian stumbled back a little; shocked to find a boy sitting behind him at the base of a giant Weeping Willow.

A very familiar boy.

It was the blonde. The same blond who had been with the girl in the car that day. Spying, Brian told himself grumpily.

Taking in the hesitant expression in the young man’s eyes, Brian snickered to himself. Was Blondie actually scared of him?

“The Connor who?”

Justin put down his sketch pad and pencil on the grass. “The Connor brothers. They come here every Saturday. Something like a family tradition, I guess.”

Brian turned his head to take another quick glance at the two men on the boat - sitting in lawn chairs and taking long swigs from cans of beer.

A soft snort, “A tradition of drunkenness, maybe.”

The blonde boy-man grinned at his words, causing Brian to stop and stare at just how fucking bright the smile was.

His eyes are even bluer up close, Brian noted silently, then cleared his throat as he feigned irritation at the blonde’s appearance. “So, kid, are you stalking me or what?”

As he had hoped, his question had the desired effect on the boy.

“It’s Justin, not ‘kid’. And fuck you, I was here first.”

Brian’s lips quirked at the response. He had actually remembered Justin’s name from that first day, but didn’t want to give the younger man the satisfaction of knowing that he had even given him a second thought.

As if of their own accord, Brian’s feet suddenly took a step forward, eyes catching sight of the outlines of a figure on the pad by Justin’s side.

Quickly catching on to what the other man was trying to do, Justin grabbed the pad and flipped over to a blank page. 

Stopping in his tracks, Brian nodded towards the sketch pad. “An artist?”

“It’s just for fun,” Justin said with a shrug.

“Like staking out someone’s house? That kind of fun?” 

Brian put his tongue to his cheek as he saw the younger man’s shoulders droop, as if he seemed to be trying to crawl into himself.

“Uh, about that. I’m sorry. We were just curious.”

Brian nodded as if he understood, but his voice was clipped as he said, “Sorry’s are bullshit, Sunshine. I don’t believe in them.”

With wide eyes, puzzled at both the nickname and the complete brush-off of his apology, Justin looked up at him. “What? I don’t understand.” 

“I mean, save your apologies. You and your girlfriend got your amusement for the day, I’m glad I could be of service.”

Brian had to admit that Justin was kind of cute when he was confused. The red-bitten lips and furrowed brow made for an arousing, if not sickeningly innocent, picture.

“But...I mean it. I’m not saying it just to say it,” Justin persisted. “We didn’t want to hurt your feelings or anything.”

Now it was Brian’s turn to look at Justin with wide eyes...before bursting out with laughter, that is.

This was too much. Brian knew he was grinning like an idiot.

“Don’t worry, kid. My widdle feelings are somehow still in tact. What the fuck do you think I am, 12?”

With his sketch pad in hand, Justin got up to his feet; a carefully blank expression on his face when all he wanted to do was queen out. 

“I’m so glad that now _I_ could be the one to amuse you.” A muttered “asshole” quickly following Justin’s terse statement.

Brian was still chuckling to himself as he watched Justin turn and walk away. His eyes taking in the slender frame and, whoa, perfect ass, all the while feeling a bit of regret as the man’s golden head seemed to get further and further away.

 

*******

Daphne would just love this. Well she would if he planned on telling her, which he didn’t. The less number of people that knew, the better.

Where was a hole that he could crawl and die in, when he needed one?

While walking away from the scene of his most recent embarrassing moment - that happened to co-star Brian Kinney - again - Justin once more heard the voice he had come to love and hate in such a short time.

“Till the next time, Justin Taylor!” 

The tone was sarcastic and mocking, but Justin kept his eyes firmly on the path before him, not bothering to turn around, though he could picture the smart-ass grin on the other man’s face perfectly.

It wasn’t until he was almost home that he realized that Brian had called him ‘Justin Taylor'. But Justin didn’t remember giving his last name this time around. He had only told him that first....

It started out slow, but Justin’s lips started to curve upwards slightly; until it was a full-blown smile. 

It was a happy, secretive smile that didn’t leave him for the rest of the day, and only two words went through his thoughts at all times...

_He remembered._


End file.
